


Angel

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, My artwork at the end, Sad, Sad Ending, Song fic, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), happy at the begining sad at the end, this is still a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Young Sora was enjoying his day on the play islands when, suddenly, a glowing heart falls in from the sky. An angel maybe?And if so, how does this 'angel' impact his life for years to come?
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this story was also posted on a website called POP HQ, and the artwork at the end can be seen there and on Instagram at _OriginalDreamer06

It was absolutely a bright shining beautiful day on the famous Destiny Islands. There was a big beautiful blue sky, with a few funny-shaped fluffy white clouds. The hot, bright sun was beaming down on the spiky brown-haired four-year-old, Sora, who was resting on the beach waiting for none other than his best friend Riku.

The clear blue water at the play island’s shore would daintily rush in and out, gently tickling Sora’s toes that were dipped in the cold water ever so slightly. The trees made a soft welcoming noise as the light wind brushed their leaves together so very lightly. The smell of summer, happiness, and nature-filled the humid air.

Everything was amazingly peaceful, relaxing, calming. Sora’s blue eyes, as blue as the bright sky, lit up as he giggled once a group of small fish came up and started swimming around his small toes. Not too long after the fish quickly scattered away making Sora’s smile drop and cock his head to the side slightly. 

_Heartbeats fast_   
_Colours and promises_   
_How to be brave_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Suddenly the sky became darker and the fluffy white clouds became an angry grey that covered the warming sun away from the boy. Out of curiosity, Sora looked up to see what happened to the warm sun. Instead of seeing the brightness and warmth of summer, he saw something huge and oddly bright, coming in at falling fast speed from the dark sky. It looked like one of those bright glowing stars he saw in pictures.

Sora quickly stood up, as the water became more rough and rigid. He soon realized that this bright, shining star-looking thing was heading straight towards him. Sora told himself to run away so he didn’t get hurt, but something inside him wanted-no, _needed_ for him to stay. That voice telling him to stay still, stay put, was practically yelling at him every time this star got closer and closer.

He stood frozen, breath hitched, and heart racing as the bright star stopped its fast speeding pace, abruptly, and gently flowed down to him. It created a large gust of wind making his brown locks wave in every direction. Instead of it looking like some sort of star-like he thought it would-It had a beautiful pink, red, and orange bright glow to it that was in the form of… a heart?

Sora stood in awe as it shined and sparkled and slowly spun in place as if it was dancing to some unheard rhythm. He didn’t know what to do but just stand and stare in awe and amazement. Not too long after that voice was back and it aggressively told him to reach out and touch it, hold it even.

Sora did as the weird voice told him to and reached out to gently poke it. The ‘heart’ started spinning faster, and faster until it quickly spun up fast and in a huge burst of bright blinding light, it started to form something, something… familiar? It almost looked like a small feminine body of sorts. The ‘body’ slowly fell to the warm sand he was just sitting on a few moments ago.

Without a single thought, Sora quickly ran over to said ‘body’ and noticed it was a girl, whose eyes were closed, that looked almost around his age. 

_Watching you stand alone_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

He could tell that she was sleeping peacefully without any realization of what just happened before him. The small girl had short red hair, with a small white and purple sundress on. Sora was terribly afraid that she was possibly dead or hurt. He bent down and shook her a little hoping that she was still alive or wasn’t harmed in any way.

_One step closer_

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked the girl, panic filling his voice. If she was harmed, or worse dead, he wasn’t sure what he would do. She slowly started to open her eyes from his shaking and talking. 

“... where am I..?” She asked, looking around at her surroundings. Green trees, beautiful blue water, clear sky’s, where is she? Sora sighed, relieved that this red-haired female was okay.

“Destiny Islands.” He eagerly answered her question, smiling brightly at the other. “Are you an angel?” Sora asked the girl. The girl sat up with a huff, confusion written all over her features. She rubbed the supposed sleep from her curious violet eyes.

“..What...?” She had a slight giggle in her voice.

“Are you an angel? Riku-he’s my best friend-told me that angels are really pretty, and they’ll sometimes fall from the sky. You’re really pretty, and you came falling from the sky. You have to be an angel then.” Sora said, matter of factly, as he pointed to the now clear beautiful blue sky above.

The girl looked up at said sky as well for a few short moments before shaking her head and looking back down at the boy smiling at her. “Oh... no I don’t think I am.”

“Well, you should be. You came falling in from the sky like wosh!” Sora started making sounds like an airplane, standing up, and acting out the motions. “Then you came to me like shing! And you were all sparkly and stuff. And then boom!” Sora dramatically fell beside the red-haired girl, making the sand underneath him fly everywhere. She started laughing at how dramatic the boy beside her was being. As soon as he heard her laugh, Sora instantly liked the sound of it. It made him feel overwhelmingly happy. Her laugh was sweet and sounded so amazingly wonderful to Sora. He started laughing with her just because of how happy he was feeling.

“I’m Sora! What’s your name?” Sora asked cheerfully, as he sat up to look into her violet eyes.

“I… think it's Kairi.” She said, unsure of her own name. 

“Kairi. That’s a pretty name.” Sora smiled at Kairi as he enjoyed how her name rolled off his tongue easily. She smiled back with just as much enthusiasm.

“Sora!” A voice called from the wooden dock of the play island, snapping both children from their thoughts. The two looked over to see that said voice belonged to a boy with short light blue hair and a bright yellow shirt, Riku. He was a year older than Sora, so acted more mature in many ways, so Sora instantly thought he was a genius, and he believed every word that came out of Riku’s mouth just because of the older boy's age and how mature he acted.

“Oh, Riku!” Sora stood up giving his friend a wide grin. Riku walked over in total confusion, eyeing down this new red-haired female while giving Sora a few confused looks here and there.

“Who’s she?” Riku asked, once he finished taking his sweet time and made his way over, pointing to Kairi who was sitting on the warm beach sand. 

“Oh, right!” Sora happily exclaimed. “This is Kairi! Kairi, this is Riku, he’s my best friend.” Sora said, giving both kids a proud smile. Kairi gave Riku a shy smile and quiet wave as she was introduced. Riku just looked at her in return.

“Where’d you come from? I know you’re not from this island because no one lives here, and I know you’re not from the main island because I know everyone on the main island.” Riku crossed his arms as he questioned the female. 

“Umm... I... don’t really know, but Sora said I came from the sky.” Kairi stood up, wiping her dress off, then pointing to the big open sky which was now tinted a warm orange and pink due to the sun starting to set.

“Yeah! I think she’s an angel. Y’know, cause you said that angels fall from the sky.” Sora commented, backing his new friend up. Riku rolled his eyes in disbelief, rubbing his temples.

“No one can come falling in from the sky, Sora, besides angels have wings and a halo thingy. She doesn’t look like she has any of those.” Riku said, pointing at Kairi in judgment. Kairi looked down at herself, finding that she had none of those qualities. Sora frowned.

“Well, she’ll always be an angel to me!” Sora proudly said, placing his hands on his hips. Kairi giggled at his oh-so-adorable comment. Kairi’s quiet laughter made Sora laugh as well. Her laugh was surprisingly addicting. Riku just sighed at the younger two’s foolish actions.

_I have died every day, waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Not too long after the trio met, Sora, Riku, and Kairi instantly became extremely close friends. Best friends even. Practically inseparable.

Sora never wanted Kairi to be alone, _never_. He even convinced the older adults to have Kairi stay at his place until she found her own place to stay, with his pure heart and utter cuteness. How could the adults possibly say no to the best puppy dog eyes in the world? They couldn’t! The adults only caved because of how cute Sora was when he was with Kairi. The way he tried to go with Kairi everywhere, just to make sure his ‘angel’ was safe, happy, and most importantly never alone.

So for the first few days of Kairi’s arrival to Destiny Islands, Kairi stayed at Sora’s house-in his room because the adults caved once again-as she waited for a new place to stay. Sora absolutely loved having Kairi over. He would show her all his cool, amazing toys that he got, like Funny the black stuffed dog and Ducky the white duck-that seemed to be incredibly annoying in Kairis opinion-or Squeakers the black mouse that was the king of Sora’s flying pirate ship. He would go on and on about all these random stories, like the one time Sora almost beat Riku at a race, or how this older girl with blue hair came to the play island one day.

Most of the time he was complaining about how much of a butt Riku was, but Kairi loved listening to Sora’s crazy overdramatic stories nonetheless.

She wished she had stories of her own, but for some weird reason, she couldn’t remember absolutely anything about her past-which was a factor that concerned the adults. Her head always hurt anytime she tried remembering something, anything about her long-forgotten past. The only thing she could remember was her grandma and the story she would always tell her.

Kairi told Sora the story that she remembered her grandmother telling her all the time, so she wouldn’t forget it. He would always ask her to tell him the story because he loved it just as much as Kairi did. The thought of a time when fairy tales were real sounded amazingly wonderful to both children. Sora mostly asked Kairi to tell him that story because he loved the huge smile that made its way across her face when he asked. It literally melted his heart in all the right ways.

Sora has, and always will be there for Kairi, no matter what. Anytime he saw her sad, or alone he would try everything, and anything in his power to make her just a little bit better. Just even a little smile was enough to satisfy him.

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything, take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

One day, in particular, the two of them went to the large play island and spent a full day there, as per usual on most days. But it was, sadly, just the two of them this time, because Riku was hit hard and badly with the flu that started running around.

While playing around the main beach on the play island the two children found this secret hole in a cave beside the island’s small sparkling waterfall and decided to go in and do some investigating. At the time the two of them were playing an imaginary game of detective, so finding a secret place like this was absolutely perfect for the two. 

“Woah! This is so cool!” Sora exclaimed, breaking character from their game, as he looked around the small cavern. There were mostly plain boring rocks everywhere, but there was one big hole in the rocky roof that let a little bit of bright sunlight peer its way through. There was also a large mysterious brown door at the end of the cave, with yellow hugging the outside of said door. It didn’t look like any normal door, though. It had no handle, no way to open it.

Or so it seemed at the time.

“Where do you think this... ‘door’... leads?” Kairi asked, placing both of her hands on the strange door trying to get it to open somehow.

“Dunno.” Sora said, walking up beside her, now taking a great fascination in the door as well. Kairi looked around this cool new place in awe after shrugging off where this door could possibly lead. It seemed like no one has been here yet, except for her and Sora. 

“Since we found this place first, it seems, then we should mark it. Like, put something in here saying ‘we found this place first!’ Y’know?” Sora said, joining Kairi in looking around the cave. 

“Yeah. But what could we do?” Kairi thought for a moment, looking around to get any help. Then it hit her.

“Hey! I wonder if we can draw on the walls with this!” She said as she found a small chipped rock and showed Sora the rock with excitement. 

“Okay!” Sora said and smiled like he always does. Kairi returned the smile, and walked over to an open blank wall of rocks, and started scratching the wall with the rock she had in her hand. A faint white line appeared on the rock from where she scratched. She pressed harder when she scratched and the line became more visible.

“It works!” She said, happily. Sora walked over to her.

“Whatcha wanna draw then?” Sora asked, sitting down beside the redhead. Kairi thought for a minute as she looked around for another rock to give to Sora. She found a larger one than hers and gave it to Sora.

“Here.” She said as he took the rock. “Umm. Oh! How ‘bout I draw you, and you draw me! Then people will know you and me found this place first.” She smiled, while Sora jumped back a little from her idea.

“What?! I can’t draw you!”

“Why not?” She whimpered, with a pout.

“Because you're too perfect. If I draw you it’ll look bad.” Sora said, admiring her small child's features. 

“Oh, that’s fine! It doesn’t have to be perfect. Just try your best!”

_One step closer_

She gave him an encouraging smile and started to draw Sora’s head. Sora hesitated for a moment but nodded and started to draw Kairi’s head as well.

It took them a while to finish their drawing of the other. A bunch of loud scratching from rocks could be heard throughout the tiny cave, as well as a few chuckles and giggles from the two when they talked, but eventually, they both finished their drawings of the other. The drawings of the two were both facing each other and smiling wide.

Kairi sat back on her feet and looked over at Sora’s finished drawing. “That looks great Sora!”

“You think so?” He asked, scratching the back of his head, also sitting back on his own feet to look at Kairi’s drawing of him.

“Yeah!” She smiled and ran her fingers over his drawing. The feel of the rough cold rock spread across her fingers as she turned her hand across said drawing of herself. After a few seconds of enjoying the drawing, she stood up with a cute huff and reached out for Sora to take her hand and help him up.

“Come on! I’ll race ya back to the dock!” Sora took Kairi’s hand with much enthusiasm.

“You're on!” He shouted back and ran out of the cave, Kairi incredibly close behind in a bundle of giggles.

_I have died every day, waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Days go by, weeks, months, years even from that day the two were alone in the Secret Place. The two have grown-along with Riku, of course. They learned and experienced so many new exciting things, but also some unhappy things as well.

Sora stayed the same cheerful, caring Sora he always was and has been, while Kairi did change, but for the better. Sadly they couldn’t stay together all the time like they promised. The two kept being harshly pulled apart. If it was in the way of Kairi's pure heart of only light being lost inside Sora’s own heart or Kairi getting left alone on Destiny Islands while Sora saved worlds.

They weren’t together for very long, but every time they were together they made it worth their while. Kairi decided to somehow get stronger to help Sora, fight beside him and the other guardians of pure light. But once again Kairi’s was shattered and lost, yet again, Sora had to sacrifice his own heart to save her. 

Now alone, Kairi walked back into the secret spot, back in a small cave on Destiny Islands. Her eyes were slightly puffed red, and thick fading tear stains were embedded on her face.

She sniffled and looked at all the cute little white drawings that were scattered all across the rocky walls of the small cave they always played in and genuinely smiled. Some fond memories came back to her as she walked around the cave that meant nothing to others, but meant everything for her.

Her pace of walking was slow as she ran her fingers along the rocky walls until she eventually reached one of her and Sora as just young children. The first drawing that was ever put into this place. She bent down, and daintily brushed her fingers against the drawing of Sora’s head facing the drawing of her. His warm smile shined so brightly in this cave, even though it was just a mere white drawing. Brighter than the small peep of sunlight shining through the cave.

A small smile slowly crept across her face, and a blue crystal tear rolled down her porcelain features, adding more to her already stained face. Kairi covered her mouth to stop from making any obnoxious noises, and started to have flashbacks of her and Sora being together again.

  
The time he plunged a Keyblade into his chest and sacrificed his very own heart to save her.

  
_All along I believed_

When she gave him her handmade lucky charm she told him to promise that he would come back to her and he did.

  
_I would find you_

They held each other’s hand until the very last second and still reached out for the other.

  
_Time has brought your heart to me_

Even though they forgot each other in their memories, their hearts never did, and never will.

  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_

All the letters she’s written just for him, and the only one that found its way to him. 

  
_I'll love you_

Her holding onto his lost heart with all the strength she had left, not worrying about her own heart in the process. 

  
_for a thousand more_

When they shared the play island’s star-shaped paopu fruit together after years of separation.

  
_for a thousand more_

How he did absolutely everything in his power to make sure that she was safe, even if that meant his own life. 

__   
_One step_

Even the childish drawings in this cave they drew together as kids, and how they each added the other handing them the paopu fruit. And how that one drawing came to life because of them starring said fruit.

_Closer_

Though her remaining of the past, Kairi remembered the last time the two of them spent together. 

  
They were sitting on the play island’s weirdly shaped tree, watching the sun slowly set into the vast horizon of the pink and orange sea. Together. Their final day together before he disappeared. She knew this. Sora would never tell Kairi what would happen to him, but she knew.

He carefully put his hand closer to hers and tore his gaze from the beautiful sunset to the even more stunning redhead beside him. Kairi looked down and sighed from the feel of Sora’s hand.

“We’re running out of time, aren’t we?” She said sadly, knowing what was about to happen to Sora. It was something neither of them could prevent from happening, now that it was done. He heavily sighed, his gaze or her turning towards their hands.

“Yeah.” Sora quietly spoke, visible painful cracks could be loudly heard in his voice. Kairi looked into Sora’s sky blue eyes, noticing that his eyes were no longer full of joy and excitement but instead visible fear and pain were showing, making her eyes start to fill with stinging wet tears.

“Kairi,” Sora raised his hands up to hold her face in his hands. “Please don’t cry, Kairi.” 

“Promise you’ll come back to me, okay.” She ignored him, trying her hardest to choke back her tears that threatened to escape as she stared deep into the eyes she’s loved so very dearly ever since day one. He gave her a weak smile, brought his hand back down to meet hers, and rested his forehead on her own.

“I promise.”

_I have died every day, waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

A single tear that made its escape rolled down Kairi’s face as Sora slowly started to disappear. 

“You’ll always be my angel, Kairi. I’ll always come back to you. I promise.”

Sora spoke softly, right before he completely disappeared into the unknown. The sun was now fully set, the day had ended, and Kairi was left alone on the tree that held so many dear memories. She looked down at her hand that had Sora’s only moments ago and closed her eyes. She clenched her fist tightly, as thick tears came falling down hard on the tree. 

_All along I believed, I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_

“I... love you...”

She whispered under her, now pouring tears. 

He was gone. There was nothing she could do now. She failed at keeping him safe. Broke her promise. All because of how weak she was. This was all her fault. She was blaming herself for Sora disappearing. Kairi rested her forehead on the drawing in the small cave the two used to play in. Tears came flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall with no end. Full of pain, sorrow, and a broken heart. Just like when she watched Sora fade away from her. How he painfully slipped from her grasp. If she could’ve she would’ve grabbed onto Sora and wanted to fade away with him. Being lost with him sounded so much better than being alone without him. He told her, not long ago, he couldn’t live in any world without her, no matter how wonderful said world would be. But…  
neither could she...

“Please... come back to me....”

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

She whispered. The one person Kairi cared about the most was gone, lost from her grasp, and she couldn’t do a single thing about it. It hurt her. So much. It was tearing her heart painfully into two broken halves. One for her broken soul while the other left along with Sora. At least Kairi had the satisfaction of knowing that he was happy for what he did. Wherever Sora was Kairi knew that he was happy. Happy because all of his friends are safe. They can all live their own lives-or start new ones. Kairi knows that he will come back to her. 

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

He promised…

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you."

**Author's Note:**

> So imma go cry about the ending of KHIII   
> Song used: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
> If you enjoyed, leave a kudo and comment!


End file.
